


Room Amenities

by Slybrarian



Series: Strange Aeon [5]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Bondage, Community: kink_bingo, Double Penetration, Kink, Other, Sex Toys, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-04 01:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slybrarian/pseuds/Slybrarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John discovers that Ancient beds have extra functions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room Amenities

**Author's Note:**

> [Kink Bingo](http://slybrarian.dreamwidth.org/46450.html) Postage Stamp (Double Penetration (One Hole), Mind Control, Fucking Machine, Object Penetration (Sex Toys), plus tentacles and Double Penetration(Two Holes). Someone mentioned that for a series with Lovecraftian overtones, there has been a lack of tentacles so far, especially where John is concerned. Consider this a correction of sorts

So John had dealt with some weird stuff since his little incident in Antarctica. He had seen flying squid-missiles, life-sucking aliens, voracious marine-eating black clouds, and the mainland's weird acid-spitting snake things. He lived in an alien city and flown mind-reading space ships. Somehow, though, it wasn't until he discovered the extra amenities in his room that just how strange his life had become really hit home.

He was alone in his bed that night. Evan was on the night shift and was thus unavailable; Cam, of course, was out of the question these days. John felt a little bit lonely, having gotten used to having a partner again after a years-long dry spell, but he was still perfectly capable of having a nice time by himself. He showered first, just a quick rinse to wash away the day's sweat and grime. He dried off and padded over to his bed, not bothering to dress again. He did glance over the neatly folded pile of clothes on his table, though, just to make sure they were where they were supposed to be; he had learned that lesson pretty well following an after-midnight wake-up call had resulted in him running around the city wearing nothing but a t-shirt, sweat pants, a holster, and a tac vest.

Satisfied that he wouldn't be involuntarily going commando again, John flopped down on the bed and stretched out. The sheets were Ancient and felt almost like silk against his skin. The mattress and frame were Ancients as well, the former exactly soft enough for his taste; all of it was capable of magically expanding and contracting to provide the right amount of space. It was the diametric opposite of a cramped field cot and he had plenty of room to just spread out like he enjoyed.

John killed the lights with his mind, leaving just a few glimmers of pale moonlight coming in the windows, and reached down to take his dick in hand. He gave himself a few rough, quick strokes until he was nice and hard, then slowed down so he could enjoy himself. He liked his dick quite a lot, if he was allow to say so; there was just enough loose skin to make jerking off without lube possible, and even if it was about average in size no one had ever had a complaint about how he used it. Evan certainly liked it, too. He loved taking it into his mouth, sometimes right down his throat, and to lick and tease at it with his oh-so-skill tongue. He'd been one of the best damn cocksuckers John had ever met, way back when they had been together in Korea, and since then he had only gotten better. He was all too good at reducing John to a puddle of goo with a little suction there, a lick here, the ghost of a breath over wet skin and the barest hint of teeth...

John's strokes sped up just a bit and his breathing got a little rougher. His left hand drifted down his chest and stomach to points south, pausing briefly to play with his balls before moving on. He rubbed at his perineum, grazed his entrance with the pads of his fingers. He briefly considered getting the lube out of the night stand, but decided against it; there wasn't an unlimited supply of it, after all, and in all honesty he could never get his own fingers in far enough to really do much. John wished he had a dildo, or even a nice plug. It didn't need to fancy, just something nice and fat to fill him up, or a maybe a long, slender probe that he could slide in and rub against his prostate until he brought himself off that way. The worst of it was that he knew, _knew_ that Evan had some squirreled away somewhere. John had seen him packing them up, and as supply officer he had a million chances it to smuggle them in among the expedition's gear. The little bastard just smiled and refused to say where they were whenever John tried to bring the subject up, probably holding out for some special occasion. It wouldn't have been perfect, but it would have been nice to have some smooth piece of silicone to slide inside him, a passable substitute for Evan's cock, or even the monster Cam had hidden in his underwear. (John's thoughts skidded for a moment, returned to the safety of Evan; Cam was off-limits, separated by time, healed wounds, and now professionalism.) Still, John could make do; with some spit, he could get one finger slid just inside, far enough that it'd provide the right kinds of pressure and stimulation that when he came he'd... he'd... huh.

Something round and a bit blunt pressed against his ass, brushing against his fingers as it did. For a moment John thought he had imagined it, but then it pressed again, more firmly this time. Even John's imagination wasn't quite that vivid. He froze for a moment, then with his left hand he carefully grabbed at whatever it was. His fingers closed around something round and, probably not coincidentally, about as thick as a cock. It was smooth, too; in fact, at the end which was still probing gently at his ass, it was so smooth that it was slippery, and he could feel the texture of the surface under his skin changing from moment to moment. He felt something else move, ghosting across the hair on his thigh, and then another object prodded at the base of his cock. He felt at it with his right hand and yep, while it was thinner, more like a pencil than a dick, it was still more or less the same thing.

John opened his eyes and propped himself up on his elbows so he could get a good look at whatever the hell it was. Even in the dim light he could see them clearly: a pair of bronze-colored tentacles reaching up from the foot of the bed. He stared at them with wide eyes and was so befuddled by the entire situation that he was startled when a third one rose up from somewhere slightly behind him and prodded him in the side. He all but jumped out of his skin and let go of the first two, which immediately began moving around again. The first pressed at his hole once more, its tip having morphed into something with a longer, thinner bullet point that allowed to nudge just a little inside of him; the second stroked along the top of his cock.

Now, John knew that he should think it off or make an escape if that didn't work. He didn't, though, for several reasons. First, he was sure that the Ancients wouldn't have built anything dangerous directly into their own beds, and the tentacles were being pretty damned gentle so far. Second, even the thought of trying to explain this to Cam, Rodney, or, God help him, Elizabeth was too much to bear. He'd rather be torn apart than die of embarrassment. Third, he could feel the strange, electric connection of an Ancient mental interface. The machine had an eager-to-please, almost puppy-dog air to it, as far from menacing as a possible tentacle-wielding threat could get. It was also sending him waves of _calm_ and _relax_ and _enjoy_. His body went right along with that, tension flowing out of his muscles like water. John didn't think it was influencing his mind, but hell, how would he know?

In any case, while he was pondering those points the machine made the decision for him and the first tentacle slid deep inside him, its tip pressing right up against his prostate in all the right ways. At the same time, the second wrapped around his cock and began to move up and down it. With a breathy moan, John gave in to the inevitable and decided to lie back and enjoy the ride.

It wasn't at all like real sex. The tentacles were warm and felt a lot like flesh, with a soft outer layer around a firm core, but they were inhumanly flexible and even with the variations in size they were too regular and identical in shape. They were too coordinated as well, all three of them - well, no, four now - moving in unison and without any of the little pauses and hesitations a human would have. It wasn't bad, though. In fact, it felt pretty damned good. The slim tentacle around his cock was stroking it just enough to be pleasurable but not possibly bring him off even if it was kept up for hours. The thicker one in his ass was starting to slide in and out faster, gradually speeding up as his body adjusted to its presence, and because of its flexible nature it was able to curve inside him to precisely touch his prostate each time. The two remaining tentacles, mid-sized ones about the same width as his thumb, roamed around his torso, gently poking and prodding as if testing how each part reacted to the touch. John wasn't exactly ticklish, but there were a few spots here and there that were sensitive, and the machine had no problem at all figuring out where they were.

All John had to do was lie there and take it, and that was exactly what he did. He spread out across the bed, closed his eyes, and let the tentacles make him writhe and squirm. There was a constant, dull throb of pleasure from his groin as his cock was caressed and squeezed; the ass tentacle fucked him with precise, unending rhythm that no man could manage to maintain. It went on like that for a while, the machines slowing down and speeding up again in response to his physical reactions and his desire to keep going. Then, just as he started to get used to it all, he wondered what else those tentacles might be able to do. They seemed pretty strong, after all.

Almost as soon as the thought drifted through his increasingly sex-fogged mind, the tentacles paused, as if judging his real intentions. They moved again after a few seconds. Four more tentacles appeared at the corners of the bed, each as thick as the original. Two circled around his wrists and gently pulled them until his arms were outstretched. The other two looped around his ankles and then spiraled around his calves and thighs like snakes. When the ends reached his hips, the tentacles tightened down and his legs were drawn upwards and spread wide, until his ass was just barely raised off the mattress and left incredibly exposed. John tried to break free, but he could only move his wrists a few inches in any direction and the leg tentacles had even less give to them. The most he could was wriggle his torso around a little. He half expected more tentacles to appear and take even that away from him, but none did, and he supposed that wasn't surprising; he liked being restrained, but not completely, and it wouldn't be much fun if there wasn't room to struggle at all.

He didn't have a lot of time to think about that in depth, though. The fucking tentacle had slowed to a stop while the others worked, although it remained deep inside him, and now it resumed thrusting into him harder than ever before. John moaned and tried to rock down to meet it but was unable to move. For a few moments he was dangerously close to coming, but the machine anticipated that, too. A slim tentacle, no larger than a shoelace, wrapped itself several times around his cock and balls like a moving cock ring, tightening enough that rising pressure was damned up, although certainly not relieved. With that bit of security in place, the machine started to stroke his cock again with light, almost teasing touches, and two more appeared to toy with his nipples. John arched up as much as he could and gasped; almost the instant his mouth opened a blunt tentacle brushed across his lips. He lifted his head and eagerly began sucking on it. Its surface was smooth at first, like a silicone dildo, but the texture quickly changed until it was closer to real skin, although not quite right. The taste was odd, too, with none of the sweat, musk, and precome of a real cock, but not at all like any rubber or silicone toy he'd had in his mouth either. Instead it was neutral and bland, except for the faint hint of some unknown spice; for all he knew that was what Ancients were supposed to taste like. John didn't care at all. What mattered was that it was the right size and shape for sucking on.

With his eyes closed tight, John could almost imagine that he was being worked over by Evan and - and another guy, or maybe more than one, given how many finger-like tendrils were now caressing and massaging parts of his body, even worming under his back. John had never done anything like that in his life, outside his fantasies at least, but he thought it might be something like this. The thought was incredibly erotic and made him whimper and moan even more. He could picture Evan standing there, not touching John himself yet, directing a group of marines as they well and truly used him and made him feel oh so fucking good in the process. One was eagerly thrusting into John's mouth, his dick going deep enough to keep John right at the edge between pleasure and panic, while another one pounded into his ass hard and fast. And maybe, just maybe, another one, teasing at him... and yeah, there it was, the tip of another tentacle, trailing down his perineum and nudging at his hole.

It wormed its way in, slowly opening him up more until it could slide right in along with the first and start fucking him with long, slow strokes over his prostate in counterpoint to the faster, stronger thrusts of original tentacle. John was incredibly, perfectly full, and even with impromptu cock ring it was impossible to keep holding back his climax. He fought it, tried to draw it out as long as he could, but all too soon he was crying out around the tentacle in his mouth. He came so hard that the first few spurts ended up spread from his lips to the hollow where his neck and chest met. The tentacles continued to gently fuck him and milk his cock until every last drop of come was wrung out of him. Finally they withdrew and disappeared back under the bed, allowing him to sprawl out in a daze.

John drifted for a while, panting softly and covered with a sheen of sweat, until he was grounded enough to force himself up and back to the shower. He winced a little as he walked and he knew that he'd be a little sore in the morning. Surprisingly there wasn't much mess, except for the splatters of come already drying in the hair of his chest and stomach; his ass was only a little slick with some kind of lube. He supposed tentacles that could become almost frictionless didn't need much. After a couple of minutes he was sprawled out in bed again with the pleasant boneless feeling he got a nice fuck. It hadn't been the same or quite as good as real sex, or at least not decent real sex; it was a little too slick and precise for his taste, without the spontaneity that came with another person or the deep companionship that he felt just laying next to Evan. Still... it had been pretty damned fun, and while in retrospect it had been a little stupid, it sure as hell beat out a night with just his hand.

Now he'd just have to find a way to bring it up with Evan.


End file.
